


The Sexual Education of Lucy Heartfilia

by Aauron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Casual Sex, Expanded scene from a longer fic, F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aauron/pseuds/Aauron
Summary: After Loke comes to Lucy's rescue one night, she unexpectedly invites him to spend the night with her. The two of them go further than he ever expected.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Kudos: 6
Collections: Stories that I want to read again someday.





	The Sexual Education of Lucy Heartfilia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is taken from a scene in my much longer fic "Fairies and Shadows". In that story, the scene ended before things got explicit. But this story shows the full, uncut version of what happened between Lucy and Loke.
> 
> Its probably not absolutely necessary to read Fairies and Shadows to read this fic, but it might help. For the sake of context, I am including the early part of this scene that was included in the "Relationships" chapter in the long fic. Here, the story is split into two sections. The first section is from "Relationships", and the second section is the new (hardcore) stuff.

Outside the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy Heartfilia was walking home. She was a few blocks from the guild by this point, and was slowly making her way back to her apartment. She was walking alone down the street. It was a quiet night. No rain, no wind. It was cloudy though, so she couldn’t see the moon or stars. There were only a few other people walking around. It was still a little while before Lucy’s usual time to go to bed, but she was tired from helping Levy research all day.

She walked for several minutes without stopping or looking at anything. Her head was full of distracting thoughts. The research she was helping Levy with, of course. But other things too. She hadn’t had a chance to train lately. She still felt too weak. Especially with the guild losing so many members, either due to death or other circumstances. And she also worried about another attack by this mysterious group. She was fairly confident Fairy Tail could beat them in another confrontation. But how many more people might die?

As she was thinking these things, she suddenly stopped walking. She had come to a dead end. This confused her. She looked around, and realized she had somehow walked into an alley. Lucy realized she must have taken a wrong turn at some point. _Damn, I wasn’t paying attention_ , she thought. She turned around, and started walking back out of the alley. She needed to get her bearings. As she walked, she saw someone standing at the alley entrance. She stopped. It was dark, so she couldn’t see clearly. It appeared to be a man in a coat. She became nervous. _It could be nothing. Or it could be an enemy._ She thought this as she stood there. He wasn’t moving. Just standing and watching. Lucy backed up a little, and felt something behind her. Someone grabbed her. He held her tight, and the man at the alley entrance began walking closer. Lucy no longer felt tired. Her body was now full of adrenaline.

She tried to fight, and thrashed, but the person holding her had her tight, and she couldn’t escape. The man in front of her walked closer. She could see his face, but didn’t recognize him. He looked sleazy and unshaven. He was wearing drab clothes. “Let’s see what you got.” He said. He reached towards her. She felt scared as he started reaching at her clothes. He just put his hands into her pockets though, at least for the moment. He pulled out her wallet and looked at it. “Not much in here.” He said. She was starting to think these guys had nothing to do with the people who attacked Fairy Tail. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She realized they might just be robbers. Or, they might be something worse, even if they’re not connected to the attackers from before. She made an effort to reach for her celestial keys.

Apparently one of them noticed, because he suddenly grabbed her keys off of her. Lucy tried to shout something, but a hand covered her mouth. “Hey, these keys are magic right? What can we do with them? Bet they’re worth a lot.” One of them said. The man in front of Lucy stepped even closer. She could feel his breath on her. “I got another question. What should we do with you?” he said. He raised a hand and stroked her hair. She felt fear and anger. She also felt helpless to do anything. Lucy closed her eyes. She heard a thudding noise. The man behind her let her go. She stumbled and fell to her knees. She opened her eyes, and saw her keys falls to the ground, and heard a few more thudding sounds around her. She quickly grabbed her keys and held them tight, prepared to use one of them. She looked up. The two men had been knocked unconscious, and standing in front of her was another man. He was wearing a suit and had orange hair.

“Loke.” Lucy said. She looked up at him. “Hey Lucy. Sorry for the late entrance.” He said. He held a hand out towards her. After a moment, she took his hand and stood up.

“Are you okay?” Loke asked.

“I think so.” She said. She looked at her keys.

“I did say I would come to save you if you needed it.” He told her. Lucy nodded. “You did. Thank you.” She said in a quiet voice. She put her keys away. She looked down at her clothes. They were dirty. She tried to wipe some of the dirt off, then quickly gave up. “Hey Lucy.” Loke said. She looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Want me to walk you home?” he asked. “Yeah. I’d like that.” She said. They left the alley together. They both began walking towards Lucy’s apartment, side by side. It was only a few blocks away, so it wouldn’t take them long to get there. They walked down the street together at a moderate pace. The street was mostly empty. It was getting colder. Loke looked at Lucy. “Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?” She shook her head. “No thanks.” They walked further.

About a block from the apartment Lucy suddenly said, “Déjà vu.” Loke looked confused. “Huh?” Lucy turned to him. “This happened before. You saving me like this. Not exactly the same, but close. Remember when you saved me from those two creepy mages, back when you were a regular member of Fairy Tail? And then I found out you were a celestial spirit. That blew my mind.”

Loke waited to see if she would continue. He sensed she was waiting for him to respond though. “Yeah, I remember. I guess I’ve always been looking out for you, huh?” He said this playfully, but Lucy looked a little sad. He assumed it was because she was shaken up by what had happened. He decided to try taking her mind off of it. “You know, I notice you call me Loke, but also call me Leo sometimes.” Lucy glanced at him. “Yeah, I guess I do. Its weird. When I first met you, you were Loke. But you’re also Leo the Lion. So, I guess I think of you as both.” She said. Loke nodded.

“I actually prefer Loke. I’ve gotten used to that name.” he said. Lucy showed a small smile. “I’ll try to remember that.” By this point they had made it to the front door of the apartment building. Lucy put a foot on the step. Loke looked around. “Well, I guess you can handle it from here. Just call me if you need me again, Lucy.” To his surprise, Lucy suddenly grabbed his arm. “Wait. Would you mind… staying with me for a little while?” She looked him in the eyes as she said this. Loke was caught off guard. _Maybe she’s more upset about what happened then I thought_ , Loke thought. He smiled at her. “Sure. I’ll stay for a little while. You want me to come in?” Lucy nodded. She let go of his arm. She opened the door, and they walked inside together. Lucy climbed the stairs to her room. As Loke followed her up, it occurred to him that he had never been there before.

Lucy led him into her apartment. He looked around. He looked at her books, and her writing desk. He wasn’t expecting that. He also observed how neat and tidy everything was. _That_ he was expecting. “Hmm.” He said. Lucy turned around. “What is it?” she asked. Loke’s train of thought was broken. “Oh, nothing.” He said dismissively. Lucy shrugged, and went to sit down in a chair. Loke stood there awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do. Normally Loke was a pretty confident guy, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to handle Lucy in this situation. He wasn’t sure if she was okay or not. Watching him stand there, Lucy patted her hand on a seat next to hers, inviting him to have a seat. He walked over and sat down next to her.

As they sat there, Loke tried to think of something to talk about with her. He mentioned the first thing that came to mind. “So, you like to read, huh?” he said. Lucy looked a little surprised by his question, but then smiled a little. “Yeah. I like reading. And writing. I haven’t been doing much of either lately though. A lot’s been going on.” She said. Loke nodded.

“I hear you. But it’s good to have a hobby. Can help take your mind off things. Maybe you should try getting back into it, if there’s time.” Lucy appeared to consider this, and said, “Yeah, maybe.” She rested her cheek on her knuckles, and appeared to be thinking of something else. Loke could tell she was distracted, but he still wasn’t sure what to say to her. After a couple minutes he thought of something. But Lucy spoke first.

“So, Loke… Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked. Loke was completely caught off guard by this. “Do I… have a girlfriend?”, he repeated her question.

“Yeah. Are you in a relationship right now?” Lucy persisted. Loke wasn’t expecting this line of questioning from her. But he recovered quickly. “Well you know, Lucy. I’ve always been pretty good with the ladies.” He said, using his old line. Lucy, now sitting straight up, smirked at this. “Yeah, I think you mentioned that once or twice before.” She teased him. “But I’m asking if you’re in a relationship right now.” Her questions continued to confuse him, but he went along with it.

“I’m not seeing anyone exclusively, if that’s what you mean. Why, are you interested in me?” He smiled at her, and gave her a seductive look. He expected her to get embarrassed or annoyed at his comment. Instead she said, “What if I said I was? What would you do?”

“Uh… huh?” Loke said. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He wondered if she was testing him in some way. He decided to play along a little further, feeling that it might lighten the mood. “Well… You know Lucy, I am a gentleman. I wouldn’t do anything to upset you. But if you wanted me to spend the night, I wouldn’t say no.” He displayed an impish smirk as he said this. But then, he suddenly felt something on his leg. It was Lucy’s hand.

“In that case, I want you to spend the night… Loke.” As Lucy said this, he felt her hand moving up his leg, closer to his crotch. Lucy was blushing a little, but was making an effort to look him in the eyes. At this point Loke realized she was being serious. He suddenly stood up. “Lucy, what are you doing?” he asked. Lucy looked confused. She stood up too. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Lucy, this isn’t like you. I’ve never heard you talk like this before.” He said. Lucy looked at him, and folded her arms. She didn’t look upset. Loke wasn’t sure what to make of her demeanor. “How would you know? It’s not like we’ve spent a lot of time together lately.” She said. Loke considered this.

“True, but in the time we have spent you were never like this.” He said.

“A lot of things have changed since we first met. I guess I’m looking at things differently these days.” She said.

“Yeah, well. I feel like you might be traumatized by what happened earlier, so I don’t want to take advantage.” He said. Lucy put her hands to her sides, and stepped closer to him. “I appreciate that, but that has nothing to do with this. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“You have?” he asked. Lucy stopped to consider her words. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m not asking for a relationship. I don’t think I want one right now. I’m just asking for tonight. If you don’t want to though…” she trailed off, appearing insecure. Loke put a hand on her shoulder.

“Lucy, its not that I don’t want to. I just don’t want you to do something that you’re going to regret later.” As he said this, she looked him in the eye. “I won’t regret it. I promise. I want this.” Lucy put her hand on his waist. She moved closer to him, her face close to his. “Do you?” she whispered. Their lips were close. Loke looked at her. He had always thought she was very sexy, and now here she was saying that she wants him. He had tried to be a gentleman, but his resistance had run out. “I do.” He said. Their lips touched. They kissed. Gently at first. Then they kissed again, more passionately. It was slightly awkward since Lucy had never done this before. Loke led.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again, this time using his tongue. Lucy was surprised at first, but then quickly relaxed. She felt his tongue probing around her mouth, moving around her own tongue. He grabbed her with his other hand, and continued moving his tongue deeper into her mouth. Lucy began using her own tongue to reciprocate. She tried copying what he was doing, moving her tongue around inside his mouth, everything soft and wet. After a minute of this, Lucy pulled her face away from his.

“You okay?” Loke asked. Lucy, her face flushed, nodded and said, “Yeah. Just let me… catch my breath.” She was breathing hard. She could feel her heart beating loudly. Loke smirked at her and said, “I never knew you were such a dirty girl.” For a second, Lucy instinctively looked away out of embarrassment. But then she forced herself to look him in the eyes. “It’s only my first time. But maybe you could teach me a few things?” she said. Loke smiled wider, showing his teeth. “With pleasure.”

Loke took his jacket off, and then began taking his shirt off. Lucy watched as he undressed. She wanted to keep watching, but then realized she should strip too. She grabbed her top and took it off over her head, dropping it to the floor. She was wearing a pink bra, supporting her large breasts. Lucy then took her skirt and shoes off. By this point she and Loke were both half naked. Lucy wasn’t sure what to do with herself at that point. She felt that she should do something sexy or seductive, but didn’t really know how to do that. She was starting to feel self-conscious.

“You’re beautiful Lucy. You know that?” Loke said. He really did think that. He looked at her standing there a few feet from him. He never expected this night to end like this. Lucy stepped towards him, stopping right in front of him. She put a hand on his chest. “Thank you. I never said it before, but I always thought you were really hot.” She rubbed his chest with her hand, moving up and down. He had expected her to get embarrassed again after what he said, and what she said too. But she didn’t appear to be. Right now, she was focusing on him.

Loke put his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Lucy breathed heavily. She put her hands on his arms. She spoke softly, “Loke. Will you still be here in the morning?” He stopped kissing her and looked her in the face. “Do you want me to be?” he asked.

“I’d like that, yes.” She said.

“Then yes, I will.” He replied. Their lips met again, and they held each other.

***  
They stayed like that for a few moments, in each other’s arms. Then, Loke moved his hands up to her upper back. He touched the back of her bra, and slowly began unhooking it. Lucy suddenly realized what he was doing, and smirked. She stopped holding him and put a little space between their bodies so that he could get a better view of what he was trying to expose. It took him a few moments to unhook her bra. She smiled, seeing that someone as experienced as him could still have trouble with this. Finally, it came off, and fell to the floor, exposing her bare breasts.

“Wow.” Loke said.

“You like?” Lucy said playfully. She could tell he did though by the look on his face. Lucy was aware of how attractive she was, and was proud of that. She wondered if he felt the same way about his own appearance. Regardless, Loke nodded in the affirmative.

He then stepped closer and grabbed her panties. As he started to slide them down, she put her hands on his hands, stopping him. “Uh uh, not yet.” She said.

“Not yet? You want me to play with your nipples?” He asked. She shook her head. “No. At least, not yet. There’s something else I want first.”

“Tell me.” He said. Lucy was about to say something that, just a few months ago she couldn’t have imagined saying. But here she was. She still felt a little embarrassed by it, but she decided she wasn’t going to let that stop her. _This is my choice. It’s what I want_ , she thought to herself. She took a breath and looked him in the eye.

“Loke, I want you to show me your penis.” _Well, I actually said it. Will he laugh at me now? I might die if he does._

But Loke didn’t laugh. Instead, he leaned in towards her, and said, “If you want to see it so bad, then unwrap it, like I did you.” It was barely above a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear. Without responding, she got down to her knees, now wearing nothing but her panties. She looked at his boxers, and put her fingers in at the top. She slowly pulled his underwear down, revealing his penis, which was still semi-flaccid. He stepped out of his boxers, now fully naked in front of her.

Lucy stared at his penis. It was the first time she had ever seen one up close like this. It was about five inches long, and with foreskin covering the head. She leaned in a little closer. He could feel her breath on it.

Loke was getting turned on from Lucy staring at him like this, and his member started to harden. It gradually grew to seven inches, and the foreskin pulled back on its own revealing the moist, pink head beneath. It was now pointing directly at the young blonde. She was so fascinated by the transformation that she completely forgot any embarrassed or self-conscious feelings she might have had. She experimentally touched the tip with her index finder. It twitched a little at her touch, and Loke made a sound. “Ah.” Lucy giggled. She traced her finger around the head, and it continued to bounce a little, which she enjoyed (as did Loke). She then turned her hand the other way, and began stroking the underside of his shaft with that same finger. This time his whole body reacted, and he made another sound. She was enjoying this.

She decided to go further and grabbed his cock with her hand. She started gently stroking up and down, not sure if she was doing it right or not. He didn’t seem to react as much to this, at least initially.

“Are you enjoying this?” she said, looking up at him. “Yeah, keep going. But try to focus a little more on the head. And right under the head, that part is really sensitive too.” He explained. Lucy lifted his penis a little to see. “You mean this part?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s called the frenulum. Not the sexiest name.” Lucy took note of this, but decided to keep rubbing his cock a little longer. She did this for a couple minutes, feeling his sex organ pulsing in her hand. It was getting warmer, and harder, and it was all because of what she was doing with her hand. She liked that.

She then stopped, and wanted to try something different. “Is it okay if I use my mouth?” she said. Loke chuckled. “Of course. Just start slow, and watch the teeth.” She continued taking mental notes of what he was telling her. But first…

Lucy kissed the tip of his penis, causing it to jump again. She smiled. She then licked it a little. His legs trembled a little. “Oh, you like that?” she said, now with a wide smile. She didn’t wait for an answer though, and opened her mouth. She put her mouth around his now throbbing member, remembering to watch her teeth. She pressed her lips around his length, which made her feel like she was giving it a big kiss. _Well, this is different,_ she thought. She grabbed the sides of his pelvis for support, and began moving her head back and forth. She felt a little awkward doing this. Loke put a hand on her head to help guide her rhythm. With his help, her motion became smoother and more comfortable for both of them. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, giving him a non-verbal question.

“You’re doing good, Lucy.” Loke said. “Don’t be afraid to use your tongue too.” He didn’t elaborate on that, and left it to her to figure out how to use her tongue. She started experimentally moving her tongue around his penis, slowly swirling around it, tasting it. After a minute of this, she decided now was a good time to go after his frenulum. She used to tip of her tongue on it, cautiously at first. She wasn’t sure how much effect it was having until she heard him softly moaning.

 _Sounds like he likes it. You know, sucking him off is actually more fun than I thought it would be. I like this._ As she thought this, she began intensifying the stimulation, rubbing the underside of his cock, while still moving her lips back and forth.

“Lucy, I don’t how you feel about swallowing, but I’m about to cum.” Loke said in a strained voice. Lucy wasn’t very familiar with sexual lingo, but she could tell from the context what he meant. _Guess I need to decide quickly whether I want to swallow or not._ He came quicker than she was expecting though. He already began ejaculating into her mouth before she could decide. She opened her mouth, her knee jerk reaction to spit it out. But then she closed it again, somehow feeling she should swallow instead. _I’m sure he’d prefer that, and… it doesn’t taste too bad._

Loke finished inside her mouth, and Lucy swallowed the thick liquid. She removed his penis from her mouth, and moved her tongue around to get the stickiness out of her mouth.

“How was it?” Loke asked her from above. Lucy stood up so she could be eye level with him again. “It was fun. But I think you had more fun than I did.” She pouted a little as she said this. Loke wasn’t sure if she was joking or being serious. Either way, he felt she had a point. “You’re right. So, now its your turn.”

“My turn?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’m gonna do for you what you did for me. So, get ready.” He said. Lucy didn’t know how to react to this. Through common knowledge she had at least had a general idea of how giving head to a man works, but she wasn’t as clear on how that would work on a girl. It wasn’t something that was ever explained to her, and it also wasn’t something people talked about nearly as much.

“What exactly are you going to do?” she asked cautiously. Loke smiled. “Do you trust me?” he said.

Lucy nodded. “Definitely.”

“Good. One more question: do you want to keep going, or stop now?” he asked. Lucy put her hands on her hips.

“I’m not turning back now. I told you, I want this. Besides, you’re obviously pretty experienced at this. If you say this is what we should do next, then I trust your judgement. Lead on.” Loke smiled again. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud of her for being so brave and adventurous. And also, a little aroused at how forward she was being. He wanted Lucy to enjoy herself tonight. But he wasn’t just doing this for her. He wanted it too. He had always been attracted to Lucy. He knew he didn’t have romantic feelings for her, but he did like her, and cared about her, and the thought of being with her sexually was very appealing to him. And now it’s becoming a reality. How could he resist? He knew he would do his best to make this a great night for both of them.

“You got it. Take my hand.” Lucy did as he told her. He then led her over to the bed.

 _Ah, the bed. Things are about to get heavier._ She thought as she walked over with him. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. She quickly reciprocated, grabbing his sides and pressing her lips to his. They made out for a minute, as he gently laid her onto the bed. He then got onto the floor, and got on his knees, just as she had done earlier. He grabbed her panties and began tugging them down again. He slid them down her thighs, but before he could go further her knees locked together.

“Lucy?” he said. She looked conflicted. “Did you change your mind?” he asked. He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, although it was hard not to feel that way after coming so far.

“No, its not that.” Lucy responded. “I just… I’d always been told that ‘good girls’ don’t do this. I mean, this whole thing. What we’re doing in general. But… I don’t want to live by those rules anymore. I want to figure things out for myself. And doing this with you might help me do that. I guess what I’m saying is: I want you to keep going, I just need a little extra push to help get me there.”

Loke couldn’t help smiling at this. She was being so earnest. He decided he would grant her request. He began gently rubbing her legs. He then kissed her thighs, while moving his hands up and down. She began to relax, and her legs unclenched. He continued caressing her, while slowly spreading her legs. He then kissed her belly button. She seemed more relaxed. He knew she just needed the proper warm up. Finally, he pulled the pink panties down around her legs, and took them off. Lucy was now completely naked, just as Loke was. He looked her in the eye.

“Keep going.” She said. He obliged. He turned his attention to her now exposed vagina. It was pink, with silky labia. In his opinion, it looked delicate and beautiful. Before tonight, he would have thought that this was something he would only see in his most private thoughts. Loke licked his lips in preparation.

“Okay, I’ll start slow. If you don’t like something, just say so and I’ll stop. And if you do like something, then let me know and I’ll be sure to keep doing it.” She chuckled. “I like those rules.” At that point, Lucy watched as Loke lowered his face into her crotch. At first, he just blew lightly on her, which felt nice. Then, he pulled his head back a little, and moved his hand closer. He gently touched her labia with his index finger, caressing it. He moved his finger up and down slowly. To Lucy this didn’t feel particularly pleasant or unpleasant.

Lucy was laying down, so couldn’t really see what he was doing. “Hey Loke, do you mind if I sit up so I can watch? I’m curious.” He told her it was fine. She sat up and looked down at him playing with her genitals. It felt a little surreal for her, since six months earlier she would have been too mortified to do something like this. But now, she just sat there watching with fascination as he probed her private parts.

Loke then moved up to her clitoris, still covered by the fleshy clitoral hood. This had more of an effect. She twitched a little. She was certainly feeling some pleasure now. He rubbed more in a circular motion. The pleasure started in her groin, and began spreading up to her chest. Her nipples began to harden, and her cheeks reddened a little. “Keep going.” She said softly. _Yes, definitely keep going._

Loke did keep going, but not in the way she expected. He stopped rubbing her clit, and inserted his middle and index fingers into her vagina. He then began pumping her a little. Not too hard or deep though. He was careful to be gentle. She gasped a little at this new sensation, which felt at least as good as what he was doing before, if not better. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, and her pussy began to lubricate. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Loke grinned, pleased at her pleasure. She began shifting her legs in response to the sensation in her groin.

Lucy’s vagina was now wet with her fluids. Loke removed his fingers, and quickly moved his face back to her pussy. He licked her labia, tasting the juices. Lucy was catching her breath, and looked down at him, watching to see what he would do next. He licked her a few more times, and then went for her clitoris. He started prodding it with the tip of his tongue. “Mmmm.” Lucy responded.

He continued stimulating her clit, moving his face even closer. He grabbed her ass with both hands, and now moved close enough that his lips were pressed against her groin. His face was now buried in her crotch, while he eagerly licked her clit and kneaded her butt with his hands. Lucy felt pleasure spreading through her body again, even more this time. It extended to her limbs, and even her face. Her clitoris hardened, as did her nipples. She put a hand on Loke’s head, her fingers buried in his mane of hair. She started breathing heavily. She looked down at his naked body, and his face in her crotch. _This is actually happening. We’re really doing this. Unreal._ Lucy thought to herself.

Loke further intensified the use of his tongue, focusing on a specific spot and readily moving his tongue around her hard nub. He went under her clitoral hood and directly stimulated it, causing Lucy to yelp from the sensation. At first it was like a jolt from the shock, which then turned to intense pleasure. She could feel an orgasm building in her body, centralized in her groin.

At that moment Loke lifted his head a little. “Are you ready?” he asked. He wanted to tease her a little more, but Lucy didn’t feel like being teased anymore.

“No, don’t stop, keep going!” she said, as she used both her hands to push his head back into her groin, making it quite clear what she wanted him to do. He obeyed, and resumed using his tongue on her as fast as he could. The sensation in Lucy’s groin became more intense. It built, and built, and then finally she climaxed. She felt pleasure surging through her, up and down her torso and her legs, and reaching a focal point in her vagina. She involuntarily closed her legs around his head, as she let out a moan that lasted for several seconds. Loke continued stimulating her even as she orgasmed. After several long moments, he lifted his face again, as Lucy stopped moaning and breathed hard, trying to catch her breath.

Loke got up, and sat on the bed next to her. Lucy sat there with her hands on her knees, composing herself. As he sat there, Loke couldn’t help admiring her large breasts, heaving up and down as she breathed, her nipples still erect from the pleasure. He grinned, and put his arm around her waist, half-hugging her. She turned to him and grinned back.

“If I had known you were this good, I might have suggested this sooner.” She said.

“Thanks, but I doubt it. When you first came to Fairy Tail you were different. You weren’t ready for this. I’m still not sure what made you ready for it now. But that’s your business. I won’t pry.”

“Thanks.” Lucy said. She felt him rubbing her side with his hand. She also noticed him staring at her boobs. Normally, she would get annoyed if she caught a guy doing that. But she figured in this situation it was normal. _I do want him to look at me, right? And I want to look at him._ Lucy turned her gaze over to Loke’s nude body. His sleek but defined muscles. His moist abs. His pretty face. She lowered her gaze to his crotch. His penis was still erect, and on full display for her to see. She looked at how stiff and pink it was. It was pointing almost straight up. The head was flared, with the foreskin rolled back below it. His balls were clinging close to his body from the cold (although she didn’t know that was the reason why at the time).

“You might want to clean up that drool.” Loke suddenly said.

“Huh?” Lucy jerked her head up, looking at him. She put her hand to her face, but found no drool. Loke laughed. “Just teasing. You were staring so hard you might as well have been drooling though.” Lucy folded her arms.

“Oh, like you weren’t staring at me too.” She said.

“Yeah, but I’m a guy, I’m expected to be a perv.” He retorted. Lucy looked to the side.

“I thought it was normal to… you know, admire your lover like that.” She said. He put a hand on her shoulder. “It is, I’m just joking. I’m flattered you think I’m worth staring at.” Lucy relaxed a little. Loke shifted position so he was directly facing her.

“So, you want to keep staring, or move on to the main event?” he said.

“The main event?” she said.

“Yeah, you know.” He said. She saw him looking at her hungrily, and also saw his erect penis pointing directly at her, as if declaring his intention for him. “Ah. _That_ main event.” She said.

“If you don’t want to, its not too late to back out. I promise I’ll be fine with whatever you want. Tonight is about what you want.” He told her. Even though he said this, he was really hoping she wouldn’t back out. He wanted to go all the way with her, but he also wanted her to want it too. Regardless, Lucy appreciated how kind and gentle he was being, and how he wanted to make sure she was okay. “I really appreciate that. Thank you. But like I said, I want this. I’m ready. I want you to be my first. Make a woman out of me, Loke.”

Loke smiled. Not a leering smile, but a warm one. “I’m honored, Lucy. And your wish is my command.” Loke moved in to kiss her. He turned his head and put his lips to hers. She put her hand to his head and kissed him back. He then pulled back and said, “Lay down on the bed. Since this is your first time, we’ll do missionary position.”

“Missionary position?” Lucy said.

“Yeah. It just means you lay down on your back, and I get on top of you. Real basic.” He explained.

“So, I just lie here, and you do all the work? Gee, that sounds hard. But I guess I can handle it.” Lucy said this last part with obvious sarcasm, and grinned at Loke. She scooted back in the bed, and laid back on the mattress, her head resting on the pillow. She put her arms down to her sides and pressed her palms onto the cool sheets. She looked at him at the other end of the bed, gazing at him through the view in between her large breasts. “I’m ready.” She said.

“So am I.” Loke responded. He crawled over towards her on all fours, moving over her naked body. He noticed that her nipples were still stiff, and she also had goosebumps on her flesh. He wasn’t sure if that was from arousal, or the cold, or nervousness, or all of the above. On his hands and knees, he was now eye level above her, his penis positioned above her vagina. He slowly lowered himself, inching his cock closer to her opening. “Lucy, this might hurt. The first time can be painful at first.” He told her.

“I know. Its okay. Go ahead.” She told him. She might be lacking in sexual knowledge, but she was at least vaguely aware that the first time was supposed to be painful for girls due to the hymen. She braced herself. The tip of his penis touched her genitals. Lucy looked down and watched as he slowly inserted it inside of her. She could feel the pressure as his penis reached her hymen. She clenched her teeth in anticipation of the pain. He pressed forward, and her hymen broke. There was a sensation of pain quickly following this. However, it wasn’t as bad as what she had been expecting. It hurt, but not terribly so. She relaxed, and thought, _That’s it? That wasn’t so bad_.

“Are you okay, Lucy?” Loke said. He was supporting himself with his hands, his face a foot above hers. “Yeah, I’m fine. It wasn’t that bad, actually. I was expecting worse.” Lucy said.

“That’s good. Its different for different girls. For some its painful, for others it isn’t.” he told her. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

“I’m ready.” She said. With that, Loke began moving his pelvis up and down. His penis started moving in and out of her vagina. It pushed through the folds of her labia, reaching the vulva, and penetrated into her hole. He started slow, but after a minute began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her.

Lucy watched as he did this. The sight of their genitals coming together like this aroused her, but also fascinated her. It was almost like they were joined together.

Now that the initial pain had passed, it felt good. At first, it felt a little pleasurable for her. After several minutes, and constant stimulation, the feeling of pleasure increased in her body. Once again, it began in her groin and started to spread. She could feel small bursts of pleasure throughout her body. She wondered if he felt the same way. He did in fact. He could feel the same pleasure through his body, although his was currently greater than hers. In fact, he started to feel as though he might orgasm too early, so he started to slow down a little. _Not yet. She has to cum before me. Ladies first, right?_ Loke thought.

He changed up his position to penetrate deeper, hoping this would give her more pleasure. It worked, and Lucy began to moan again. Her breathing got harder as well. She still made an effort to watch what he was doing though. His movements, his positions. He had lifted her pelvis off the bed slightly, and was on his knees while penetrating her. He increased the speed, stroking her vulva with his flared head, and Lucy’s pussy began lubricating in response, causing a wet suction sound to come from their genitals. Lucy felt her pleasure increasing, and felt an orgasm coming on. Her body stiffened. Loke noticed this, and deliberately increased the pace to facilitate her orgasm. He pounded her rapidly, and Lucy’s orgasm came just as rapidly. The pleasure pulsed through her. Her whole body felt good. She let out a long sigh as she finished.

Loke was relieved that she was finishing, since he couldn’t hold out any longer. As her orgasm was dying down, his was just starting. He felt the orgasm begin to pulse through his penis. He felt the liquid begin to erupt from it. He climaxed inside of her, grunting a little as the sensation momentarily overwhelmed him. For a moment, all he could think of was how good it felt. He wondered if it was the same for her.

After he finished, Loke removed his cock from Lucy’s pussy. He moved to the side of her, and let himself fall onto the bed next to her. He lay on his side catching his breath, as she likewise was doing the same on her back. He put his elbow on the bed and rested his head on his hand, and he looked at her. Despite the cold, she looked hot and flushed. She was looking up at the ceiling.

“So, how was your first time, Lucy?” he asked her. She turned her head to look at him. She smiled at him with her mouth open. “I liked it. I mean, I guess it was a little awkward at first, but… This was a lot of fun.” She adjusted herself so that she was now on her side facing him, just as he was her. She looked him in the face, and spoke. “This turned out to be a pretty good night. Because of you. Thanks, Loke. For everything.” Loke actually looked a little embarrassed at her compliments.

“My pleasure.” He said. “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote Fairy Tail porn and uploaded it to the internet. But I did.
> 
> Anyway, I didn't originally intend to write full-on porn for this scene, but that's what ended up happening. However, I am still going to keep "Fairies and Shadows" an 'M' rated story. I don't know if I'll write more explicit fics in the future, or if this will just be a one time thing.


End file.
